


Exposed

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: The Teenage Biker Stereotype [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Carnival, Cutesy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s been a distinct lack of making out on this date Petey.” <br/>Peter rested his head on Wade’s shoulder. “Maybe if you stopped glaring at me and everyone who looks in my direction.”<br/>Wade adjusted his jacket. “I’m a jealous guy. You knew that when you agreed to go out with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> glue-is-not-edible said "I loved your spideypool fic "Bragging Rights" it was so friggin adorable!!! Can you pls write a fic where nerd!peter is being hit on alot //gasp// and biker!wade is like omg no MY baby boy ???" 
> 
> Because I was chatting to Sci about it, I decided to time how long this took. I got the prompt this morning, started writing at 3:42am and finished at 4:54am so yeah, under an hour and a half.

“No!” Wade scowled from the bed. “Not that one.”  
Peter sighed and threw off his top. He folded his arms. “How about you just choose one for me then?” He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.  
Wade jumped up. “Gladly!” He rubbed his hands together cartoonishly before making a dash to Peter’s drawers and tossing everything out.  
Peter groaned and sat on the bed. He had asked for this after all.  
“This one!” Wade declared finally.  
Peter looked at it. “No.”  
Wade pouted. “But I _chose_ it.”  
Peter blinked at Wade, standing in the room with his leather jacket and jeans, holding Peter’s old worn top in his hands with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
“It’s old,” Peter said slowly. “And tight.”  
“Tight!” Wade echoed. “So tight. Show off those abs you’ve been hiding.”  
Peter took a deep breath.  
“For _me?”_ Wade cut in, sticking out his lower lip.  
Peter groaned and threw himself back on the bed. Wade slipped down next to him and kissed his neck.  
“Please?” Wade begged. “Please, please, _please?”_ He punctuated each word with a kiss.  
Peter grabbed the t-shirt. “ _Fine_.”  
He didn’t let himself smile even when Wade picked him up and span him around.  
  
XXX  
  
Wade’s hand was in Peter’s back pocket, as always.  
Peter tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He felt exposed.  
Wade led him through the crowd.  
A fair.  
That was where Wade had dragged Peter that Saturday.  
Peter wondered if he’d be too conspicuous if he crossed his arm over his chest.  
Wade’s head was darting everywhere. “Where first?”  
“How about you tell me?”  
“Ooh, Ferris Wheel, oh no, fairy floss. Merry-Go-Round. Bumper Car.”  
“You’re just naming what you see,” Peter accused.  
“Are we too old for jumping castles?”  
Peter stopped walking and took his hands. “Wade,” he began seriously. “The sight of _you_ dressed like _that_ on a jumping castle… it would scar several kids forever.”  
Wade looked doubtfully at his clothes. “I guess stripping is out of the question?”  
Peter rolled his eyes and dropped Wade’s hands and started walking again. He immediately wished he hadn’t because a group of guys’ eyes tracked his approach.  
He kept walking and didn’t make eye contact as he passed them.  
One of them wolf-whistled.  
He flushed as Wade’s arm wrapped around him. He looked up at Wade who was glaring angrily at the boys.  
“I tried to warn you,” Peter told him.  
Wade turned his glare on him. “You’re too sexy for your own good.”  
Peter gave him an innocent look and slipped out of his arms to step up to one of the games.  
Wade made an annoyed noise under his breath.  
Peter was given three darts to throw at the balloons on the back wall.  
“What happened to jumping castles?” Wade murmured in his ears.  
“Maybe you should find someone less sexy,” Peter replied as he threw the first dart.  
“I don’t want anyone else.”  
Peter’s stomach fluttered happily as he threw the second dart. “I don’t know,” he said in a mock doubtful tone. “I’d hate for you to have to fight off other guys.”  
“How many other guys?” Wade asked in a dark tone.  
Peter threw the last dart and picked out a plush bear toy without answering him.  
“ _Peter_?”  
Peter grinned at him and handed him the bear with a kiss on the cheek. “This t-shirt is bad luck,” he told him. “ _Any_ top that shows off my abs,” he added. “I was wearing one when I met you,” he reminisced.  
Wade hummed as he hugged the bear, looking more ridiculous than ever. “I remember,” he purred.  
Then his head shot up and he death-stared a girl who was clearly checking him out. “I changed my mind, take off the shirt.”  
“That really wouldn’t help. Did you say something about fairy floss?” he tried to change the topic.  
Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Take off the shirt and I’ll buy you all the fairy floss in the world.”  
Peter raised an eyebrow. “One,” he began as he fell in line. “You don’t have that much money. Two,” he continued. “I have my own money. _Three_ , I’m not taking off my shirt!”  
The couple in front of them gave him a look.  
“Oh no,” Wade said, and stepped in front of Peter to block their view. “Mine.” He glared at Peter again. “How dare they leer at my precious Peter?” he bemoaned.  
“You can’t go ten seconds without groping me!” Peter pointed out as Wade slipped his hand into Peter’s back pocket _again._  
“ _Boyfriend,”_ Wade reminded him.  
“ _Pervert,”_ Peter retorted as they moved forward with the line.  
Wade gasped and put his other hand, the one clutching the teddy bear, over his heart. “My love!”  
Peter rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. “Are you a biker or a drama student?”  
“Why can’t I be both?”  
“Isn’t that an oxymoron?”  
“You’re the moron,” Wade said affectionately.  
They shuffled forward.  
“Two fairy floss bags please,” Wade asked, all smiles. “And two cokes.”  
The food and cash were exchanged.  
“I thought you weren’t paying for me.” Peter commented as he tossed some fairy floss in his mouth.  
“I have to keep my baby boy in riches, otherwise he’d leave me,” Wade reasoned.  
Peter snorted. “You want to sit down somewhere?”  
Wade’s hand was on his hip. Peter wondered what Wade had done with his hands before he started dating Peter. Then he wrinkled his nose and wished he’d phrase his own thoughts better.  
Wade led him to a shady spot under a tree and they sat down.  
“Ferris wheel next,” Wade decided. “We can make out at the top. And the bottom. And the sides. The whole way round. There’s been a distinct lack of making out on this date Petey.”  
Peter rested his head on Wade’s shoulder. “Maybe if you stopped glaring at me and everyone who looks in my direction.”  
Wade adjusted his jacket. “I’m a jealous guy. You knew that when you agreed to go out with me.”  
“No I didn’t.” He glanced at Wade’s jacket. “Aren’t you hot?”  
“Thank you for noticing,” Wade ran a hand through his hair. “You’re pretty attractive yourself.”  
Peter tugged at the jacket. “Seriously, aren’t you melting?”  
“Only when I look into your eyes.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I’ll suffer for your love.”  
Peter snorted.  
There was a silence as they ate their food.  
Peter’s phone chimed.  
“Harry’s here,” Peter told Wade as he texted Harry back.  
Wade made an annoyed groan. “I don’t do double dates.”  
“Then I guess this date has ended,” Peter stood up and chucked his rubbish in the closest bin.  
Wade followed, as always.  
Peter grinned and took his hand.  
“Ooh, looking good,” a red-haired woman stepped into their path and looked Peter over.  
“Hey MJ,” Peter replied. “Same to you.”  
MJ tutted. “Didn’t I warn you about those sorts of t-shirts?”  
“It was Wade’s idea.”  
“I regret it fully.” Wade assured her.  
MJ grinned at the both of them. “Got to go,” she told them. “Catch ya later, tiger.”  
Peter smiled at the ground as Wade muttered something under his breath.  
“This was all a set-up,” he said finally. “You _planted_ that t-shirt.”  
Peter took his arm again. “Let’s go.”  
“Wait!” Wade told him. He shrugged off his jacket and held it out to Peter. “Wear this.”  
Peter blinked. “I…”  
On one hand, it _was_ Wade’s fault he was being checked out. It wasn’t something Peter particularly enjoyed, but Wade’s responses were worth it. _But it was Wade’s jacket._  
He was putting it on before he’d even thought the thought through.  
He breathed heavily. It smelt like Wade.  
Wade who somehow looked hotter in his tank top/jean combo.  
“Happy?” Peter asked in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. He failed pretty horribly.  
Wade kissed his forehead. “Very.” He squeezed Peter’s hand. “Let’s go double date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I see Harry dating Max for reasons, but you know, he could also be dating Gwen or whoever... 
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm always happy to receive prompts](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
